Visual devices for creating three dimensional (3D) effect on pictures, images, or graphical representations are known. The most common is a hand-held device known as the "VIEWMASTER" where still pictures are viewed in 3D through a pair of lenses installed in the device. One drawback of this "VIEWMASTER" is that it cannot be used for viewing big or life-size pictures, and therefore has very limited application.
Other common 3D devices/products are the 3D greeting cards, credit cards, and motion pictures. In the case of 3D cards, a special arrangement of lenses are used to create 3D effect while in case of motion pictures, special spectacles or eyewear are used by the viewer in order to appreciate the 3D effect of the pictures projected on the screen. All these require sophisticated and complicated process and apparatus in order to create 3D effect.